


What happened at the bar, stays at the bar.

by Thingsofthisworld



Category: DC Comics, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Bars, Drinking, F/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Realistic, Rough Sex, drunk, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsofthisworld/pseuds/Thingsofthisworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd meets a woman in a bar when he was trying to drown his more recent sorrow. The woman is beautiful and intriguing. But he's not the type to pick up a stranger... until now. And just when he thought the stingy and tasteless rough encounter in a bathroom was bad enough... The worst part is still yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened at the bar, stays at the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a two or three part, depending on how well it's received. I'm mainly just testing the waters.

It's late at night, but the bar on Porters Street is relatively inactive tonight. Jason sits at the bar table by himself, as he drinks down his 22nd shot and still hanging on to his soberness, somehow. He's just now starting to feel the tingle in his face, it usually takes a lot before he's drunk, but to night he's determined to drown his thoughts.

A beautiful and well dressed brunette woman walks to the bar and takes a seat, that is one down from Jason. He looks at her as she orders a drink. His subtle gaze catches her attention, but she takes a moment before she acknowledges him. He smirks dreamily at her but she looks away and back at the counter in front of her. She watches him in her peripheral vision. He looks away from her for a moment and then gazes back at her again. She's tempted to get another look at this dashing, tall and muscularly built man. She looks at him a second time, causing a big grin to come on his face. She counts the several empty shot glasses in front of him. 

She turns towards him in her chair and leans in close enough to smell the liquor on his breath. “Are you drunk yet?” She was just as much teasing him as much as she was criticizing; but also admiring the fact he's not passed out yet.

He grins at her. “No. It takes a lot more than this to get me drunk. Not that I'm bragging.” 

She grins at him, because of the drunk dazedly look in his eyes, despite his speech still being straight. Her cell phone starts buzzing on the counter top, interrupting her thoughts. She answers it. “Hello?...” She glances back at Jason, who is more or less eavesdropping. She turns away from him to hide her business tone. “I am no longer interested in making the business transaction with you. I told you my terms and you rejected it. So the offer no longer stands... Then go ahead and try. You wont succeed... Goodbye. Oh, and lose my number.” she hangs up, just as the bar tender hands her her drink. She takes a big gulp.

Jason smirks admiring her seemingly domineering and strong willed nature. Both he finds very attractive in a woman. She might be five years older than him, but she is still the kind of person he would want to have as a friend. That is if he had any friends. “Business?” 

“Yes. But it's obviously none of 'your' business.” she said, sternly. He smirked and then took another shot. “Drowning your sorrows, ah?”

“Guess you could say that... But it's more like... drowning business.” 

“Big loss?”

“No...” he looks back at her. “If you really want to know.” he leans in. “I killed man who didn't deserve to die.” he said, halfheartedly hoping it will send her running away.

She stares at him, trying to read if it's truth or just the airy words of a drunk. But from the life she leads, she wouldn't find it far fetched. Besides, she's made her own share of bad decisions. Really bad decisions. “Guess we all make mistakes, right?” She grabs her drink and bottoms up until the last drop empties. She stands up and moves down a seat next to him, he watches shocked. “I'm Tory, by the way.” she reaches her hand out to shake.

He hesitates a moment but greets her. “Jason.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“So what do you do for a living, Tory?”

“Oh, that's top secret.” She smirks like she's kidding, or maybe hinting she's all up for playing his game. “You?”

“Same.”

“Got a family?” she asks, while glancing at the dark haired man, shyly. 

“No... None that want me around anyways.” he takes another shot, to numb the sting of the memory of his rejection from his adopted family. “How about you?” 

“Divorced. No kid's, thankfully.” 

He leans in, mostly out of his lacking sense of boundaries at the moment. “What'd he do?”

“Cheated on me... We were married five years... Five of the best years of my life wasted... on him.” she said, bitterly and drinks from her second glass.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, well, the worse part is I still have to work with him.” 

“Wow, that sucks. Well, if you want... I can give you my number and you can call me anytime to come beat him up.” she frowns at his offer. “I usually have a lot of anger I like to work off, by breaking loser's faces.” She almost laughs, but he remains serious and stares at her. “What? You think I'm kidding?” 

She studies his expression for a moment and then places a hand on his temple, tracing the three inch scar on his face with her finger. “No... I don't think you're kidding at all... But I don't ask favors from you violent types. They aren't worth keeping around.” 

“That's wise... Especially in my case. I'm probably a lot worse than you think.” 

She studies his features as he takes another shot. He reacts to it almost like he's drinking water. “How old are you?” 

He looks at her, his eyes turning glossy from intoxication. “Twenty-two.”

“Oh, wow.”

“What?”

“You're younger than you look.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot... So, uh, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-nine.” 

“Lucky for you, I'm not scared of older woman.” he slurred, and smirked at her. 

She turns towards him and leans on the bar, with a curious expression. “And what are you suggesting by that?” 

He thinks about it, wondering why he said it, or even more so, what the heck he meant by it. “Nothing, I guess... You know, you ask a lot of questions. Hope you're not working for the CIA. 'Cuz that would be awkward.”

She almost laughs, not just because of his drunkenness but because she works for something even more top secret than CIA. This guy might be drunk and hot as hell, but he still could be somebody on the watch list, even though she doesn't recognize him. None the less, she can't help but admire that certain charm about him, even if he is possibly a threat to national security. As serious as she takes her job, even when she's off duty, she feels compelled to act like she's off duty for once in her life.

“Are you always like this? Or is it just when you're drunk?”

“Babe, I'm always this charming.” he winks and takes another shot. 

She grins and then tucks in her lips. She drinks down her second glass and then looks down at his lap and places a hand on his thigh. He looks down at the touch as she leans into his ear. “I have an itch... Will you scratch it for me?” 

He looks at her, surprised by her words. “Umm.” She leans in and places a kiss on his lips, parting her lips and tasting the inside of his liquor flavored mouth. She feels his desire being awaken as he starts to indulge in the kiss, and she gets to test the waters. She finds herself pleased with the sample.

She pulls away and grins then whispers. “Let's find somewhere a little more private.” She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the seat, leading him through the crowd and to the back. He glances around the place as they walk, checking his surrounds by force of habit. He's not exactly up for this, or even really expecting what's coming as the alcohol finally starts to take it's toll on his mind.

Tory pulls him into the bathroom and pushes him against the door, kissing deep into his mouth with aggression. Somehow he wasn't expecting this passion despite it being obvious, but it sure feels good; and he can't seem to think of a reason not to. 

She starts to pull his jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall down to the ground. She lifts her leg and wraps it around his, pressing up close to his loin as his drunken kisses go down her neck. She kisses him and then bites his bottom lip, drawing a moan from him. She rowdily tries to undue his pants but he seems still set on kissing her lips. 

She reaches into his pants and grabs his cock. “Oh wow.” she breathed. “You're big boy.” His drunken sway turns into a sloppy kiss on her neck. He grabs her breast gently and then walks forward, pushing her to the other side and against the wall. She works his pants down just enough to free his manhood. He reaches behind her and unzips her dress while breathing in the scent of her hair. He lets her dress fall to the ground as he drags his lips to her cheek, and fondles her bare breast. She kisses him one more time and presses her loin up against his, her shoulders still against the wall. She grabs his dazedly swaying head that follows the sway of her body and whispers. “I haven't had this in a long time.” 

“Me either.” he breathed on her closed eye. 

“Oh god...” She moans as he reaches in her underwear and stimulates her with his hand. “We should take it... a little bit... at a time.” She said, short of breath. She has some savage thoughts and turns around, pressing her ass up against his cock. She grabs his arm and pulls it around herself dictating his affection as he drags his lips to her ear and nibbles. She rubs into his cock a few times, teasing him with her ass and then reaching back behind her and directing his hands up to grab her breast again.

He quickly becomes aroused and pushes her flat up against the wall and starts to pull her underwear down, both of their breathing quickening drastically with the changing event. He grabs her by the hair and presses her cheek flat against the wall as he kisses the side of her face. She feels his tip teasing her vagina. He starts pressing into her, but she quickly puts saliva on her hand and grabs his cock and rubs it on; substituting for natural lube that her body hasn't had enough time to create on it's own. He barely waits for her to finish as he goes into her, and pinning her into the wall again as he starts to hump. 

“Awwh.” she moans at the intense pressure that is both enjoyable but slightly verging on uncomfortable. She arches her back trying to give a more straight route for his thick cock to glide in and out of. He grits his teeth and breathes into her ear, then thrust into her harder. “Ah!” 

He thrust again, then again, slowly working up his pace and moaning at the tight pressure surrounding his cock.

“Uh gawd.” She lifts her leg up in the air and against the wall, desperate to relieve some of the pressure. She sticks her ass out towards him more to release some of the intense friction. 

“You want this?” he slurs in her ear. 

“Uh-huh. Fuck me-Awh!” He rams her hard at the command. He pulls her arms behind her and then steers her to the bathroom sink while still in her, causing her to walk as though she has a volleyball between her legs. 

He grabs her by the hair and pushes her down on top of the counter top, then pushes into her deeply. They both freeze for a moment, getting use to the feeling. The only sound is their loud panting that echoes slightly throughout the bathroom. He starts to thrust in and out as she starts to moan with pleasure. Her body has involuntary resistance to his thrusting, which would feel great for both partners if it weren't for the fact that it's already a really tight fit. He pushes her legs further apart so he can thrust into her more freely without much restraining on her part. 

“I might be to sober for this.” she said, grinning, but he's to drunk, or horny, to respond to the humor.

He picks up a strong and furious rhythm as he thrust in and out of her, going deep in. She moans and shakes with every bang. The intensity builds up so strong that, as much as she doesn't want to, she reaches back with her hand and tries to push his pelvis away to stop him from going as deep as he is. The depth he's reaching with his size is almost unbearable, but he doesn't notice the gesture and keeps pounding in her. 

She looks up into the mirror, seeing her own red faced reflection and then him standing behind her looking fully enthralled in the experience. His muscles in his arms and torso flex as he controls her body by gripping her waist and pounding her hard; and spending all his energy as sweat starts to glisten on his skin. He starts to hit the right spot. She moans louder manipulating him into keeping it up. He's almost got her to the orgasm, but then it starts to burn with each stroke in and out. It intensifies quickly. “GAWWD!” she cries out in a choppy voice.

He stops for a moment and pulls her torso up, and kisses her neck from behind, giving her a moment to relax her pulsing inside. He reaches in front of her and stimulates her with his hand again while starting to hump gently. “What the hell are we doing?” he moaned in her ear while continuing to fuck her. He pulls out and she leans forward on the counter again. Her legs still parted and her body to swollen and sore to try and move at the moment. 

Jason leans over her but doesn't go in and reaches down and starts stimulating her clit. Her head falls back and she closes her eyes, starting to reach that satisfying feeling. She sways around with whatever direction her body tells her, as she gapes her mouth and leans up on him, feeling his erection teasing her butt. She turns around to face him and pushes him down directing him to the ground. She slowly sits down on his big cock, slowly letting it slide up the length of her. It's a much better fit in this position as she starts grinding on him and he kisses her breast and neck. 

She pulls his hair and starts grinding him harder and harder. They both let out a loud moan as she starts to orgasm. The sudden and involuntary change taking place inside her body causes him to go crazy for more, but she stops before his body's had enough. She breathes against his cheekbone. Both of them trying to catch their breaths.

He wraps his arms around her and lays back on the floor with her tightly in his arms as he kisses her neck. She gets free from his hold and rolls onto her stomach. She looks back at him, suggestively smirking and waiting for him to mount her, cat style. “Are you gonna fuck me?... For real this time?” 

He takes the invitation and crawls to her and lays on top of her. He grabs his cock and guides it inside her anus as she moans with the intense pressure of her ass being invaded. He gives her a moment to adjust while he places soft kisses on the side of her neck then bites the back of her neck, sending a chill down her spine. He starts to hump slowly working up into a faster rhythm. He changes his position to where he stands on his arms above her, to help him get to that furious rhythm he's craving and give him more control on his thrusting. 

“Fuuuck!” She yells, as he hammers inside her. He pushes her head to the floor as they both moan. Her mouth gapes open and his wet lips tickle the side of her neck as he lowers the weight of his body down on her again which provides more intensified stimulation on her pelvis bone. He grabs both her wrist and holds her down, as she involuntarily starts to squeeze her butt as an attempt to stop the nearing unbearable feeling. “Oh fuck!”

“Fuck you!” He said, through gritted teeth and keeps thrusting in her.

“Aaah!” She yelled. He moans, as she continues to protest as both resistance and encouragement of his hot, yet hard to take, sex. He suddenly lays all his body weight down on her and becomes still. She tries to pay attention to what might be the problem, but it takes a moment before she realizes that he's passed out on top of her, while still in her. And worst of all, still hard.

She tries to get him off but she's unable to escape without causing herself a lot of pain. Not to mention, he's six feet tall and two-hundred pounds of man. She is literally pinned down to the ground, and is forced to wait until he's flaccid again. After about five or ten minutes he starts to deflate and she rolls him off. She lays there a moment, letting her own swollen lower half relax before she goes to get her clothes back on. She leaves him still undressed and on the floor. But she looks back at him one more time, feeling satisfied but a little resentful. She leaves the bar and heads back home to sleep off the booze and the sex. She'll never see him again, and maybe that's for the best.


End file.
